Perfect Writer:1.00:CDP OEM/Edit/PW.HLP
Help file for Perfect Writer. File content 1 - Moving the cursor 9 - Checking spelling 2 - Moving the screen 10 - Modes of operation 3 - Searching 11 - On-screen formatting 4 - Replacing 12 - Dual windows 5 - Capitalizing & transposing 13 - Multiple buffers 6 - Regions & the save buffer 14 - Reading from disk 7 - Deleting & inserting 15 - Saving to disk 8 - Copying & moving 16 - Special keys; exiting to DOS = FUNCTION KEYS F1 Type this help F2 Switch buffers F3 Set mark F4 2 windows F5 Format paragraph F6 Search forward F7 Find document F8 Save document F9 (reserved) F10 Exit to DOS = SHIFTED FUNCTION KEYS Shift-F1 Type this help Shift-F2 Buffer directory Shift-F3 Yankback region Shift-F4 Other window Shift-F5 Center line Shift-F6 Search backward Shift-F7 Read document Shift-F8 Write document Shift-F9 (reserved) Shift-F10 Repeat = CONTROL-FUNCTION KEYS Ctrl-F1 Type this help Ctrl-F2 Delete buffer Ctrl-F3 Copy region Ctrl-F4 1 window Ctrl-F5 Set right margin Ctrl-F6 Query replace Ctrl-F7 Insert document Ctrl-F8 Write region Ctrl-F9 (reserved) Ctrl-F10 Check spelling = ALT-FUNCTION KEYS Alt-F1 Type this help Alt-F2 Delete region Alt-F3 Insert page breaks Alt-F4 Grow window Alt-F5 Set left margin Alt-F6 Global replace Alt-F7 Disk directory Alt-F8 Quick print document Alt-F9 (reserved) Alt-F10 Where am I = MOVING THE CURSOR C-F Forward character ESC..F Forward word C-B Backward character ESC..B Backward word C-A Front of line ESC..A Front of sentence C-E End of line ESC..E End of sentence C-N Next line ESC..N Front of paragraph C-P Previous line ESC..P End of paragraph = MOVING THE SCREEN Pg Dn Scroll down C-Pg Dn Scroll down, other window Pg Up Scroll up C-Pg Up Scroll down, other window Home Front of Document End End of Document C-L redraw window, centering cursor's Line on screen = SEARCHING C-S Search forward from cursor position. Type in a string to be searched for at the prompt and end it with ESC. Lowercase characters match either case, while uppercase characters match only uppercase. C-R As above, but Reverse search from cursor position. = REPLACING ESC..R Replace all instances of first typed-in string with second typed-in string. End each string with ESC. ESC..C-R Replace with query. Answer with: C-G cancel . exit to entry point ! replace all , replace and query again Y replace & continue N no replacement & continue = CAPITALIZING & TRANSPOSING ESC..U UPPERCASE word ESC..L lowercase word ESC..C Capitalize word C-T Transpose characters ESC..T Transpose words C-Q Quote next entry, so that control codes may be entered into text = REGIONS & THE SAVE BUFFER ESC.. set MARK at current position C-X C-X eXchange mark and cursor A REGION will then be continuously-defined as the area between the mark and the current cursor position. The SAVE BUFFER is the text which has been most recently saved or deleted. = DELETING & INSERTING <-- Delete previous character ESC..<-- Delete previous word C-D Delete next character ESC..D Delete next word C-K Close (delete) to end of line ESC..C-K Delete entire line ESC..K Delete next sentence ESC..H C-W Delete entire paragraph C-W Delete region between mark (set using ESC..) and cursor C-O Open (insert) line ESC..O Open indented line = COPYING AND MOVING C-W Delete (Wipe) region ESC..W copy region to SAVE buffer C-Y Yankback save buffer at cursor ESC..C-W turn on "+" Generally, the procedure for copying or moving text is: 1) Mark a REGION using ESC.. at beginning and cursor at end. 2) Delete it (with C-W) or copy it (with ESC..W) into the SAVE buffer. 3) Move the cursor to the desired location and yank it back (with C-Y). = CHECKING SPELLING C-X S Activate speller. During in-context correction phase: C - Change misspelled word I - Ignore correctly-spelled word A - Add correctly-spelled word to dictionary R - add correctly-spelled Root to dictionary E - Exit SPELL mode = MODES OF OPERATION C-X M Add Mode C-X C-M Delete Mode NORMAL Words do not wrap. SAVE Automatically saves file after every 256 charcters. WRAP Turns on word wrap (automatic carraige return). VIEW Allows viewing file without insertion and deletion. OVERWRITE Editing commands overwrite and cursor moves vertically. SPELL Allows for correction of misspelled words. = ON-SCREEN FORMATTING C-X . Set left margin C-X F Set right margin C-X Set tab spacing ESC..S Center line between margins ESC..Q Format paragraph so that text lies between margins (May be repeated via C-U) ESC..@ Set number of lines per page for quick printing. C-X = Where am I -- displays line number, char count, size, etc. = DUAL WINDOWS Two WINDOWS may be active at once on the screen. Both windows may show different parts of the same buffer, or each may display a different one. C-X 2 make two windows C-X 1 return to one window C-X O cursor to Other window C-X ^ grow current window C-Pg Dn scroll down, other window C-Pg Up scroll up, other window = MULTIPLE BUFFERS A BUFFER is a named area containing a document being edited. Up to 7 buffers may be activated at once. Each buffer has a name, which is typically the lowercased disk filename of the document it contains. C-X B Switch to another buffer. = use just-previous buffer C-X C-B Type buffer directory at top of screen C-X C-F Find file; read into a new buffer created from filename. C-X K Delete a non-current buffer. = READING FROM DISK C-X C-F Find file; read into a new buffer created from filename. (This is the usual way to begin editing a new document.) C-X C-R Read file into current buffer, erasing its previous contents. No new buffer will be created. C-X I Insert file into current buffer at cursor's location. = SAVING TO DISK C-X C-S Save current buffer to disk, using the buffer's filename as the name of the disk file. Any disk file of that name will be overwritten. C-X C-W Write current buffer to disk. Type in a new filename at the prompt to write to; it will become the current buffer's filename. C-X R write Region (defined as the text between the MARK and cursor). = SPECIAL KEYS; EXITING TO DOS F1, Shift-F1, Ctrl-F1, Alt-F1 Call up help information for function keys C-X C-P Quick print a document. C-G Cancel current command and return to top level of processing. C-U or Universal repeat. May be followed by an integer (default = 4) ESC.. and repeats the next command that many times. C-X C-C Exit to DOS =�